Kiss Me
by Perryels
Summary: Kissed him beneath the basketball ring, led him out on the wooden court. Midorima lifted his taped hand and…


_Inspired by the song Kiss Me, by Sixpence None the Richer_

* * *

**Kiss Me**

The sky was in a harmonious mixture of pink, orange and purple as the sun began to sink from the horizon. It was quiet_—_save for the sound of city life in the far off distance, and the echoing hums of cicadas. The streets were empty but for two people who were walking alongside a riverbank, their shadows casted on the dusty ground and their reflections blurred on the water.

Takao was silently trailing behind Midorima, taking in the summery feel that was slowly setting in. A gentle breeze had passed by and caressed his face, all while blowing the hair on the back of Midorima's head in disarray. It was now slightly sticking out in odd directions, and it took a lot of willpower for Takao not to burst out into chuckles. First, so as not to disturb the peace that had enveloped them. And second, because he didn't want Midorima get all prissy at him.

He wasn't complaining, but Takao had been curious as to why he had to follow Midorima to 'who-knows-where'. The shooter just phoned him earlier that afternoon, asking him to suddenly accompany him without stating any reasons. If Takao guessed right, this was Midorima's way of asking for a favor_—_because really, the guy had a pride the size of a blimp, and Takao doubted that Midorima would be able to ask him so sincerely. It was more of a demand, now that Takao thought about it.

"_Takao, come out. We have somewhere to go."_

Well, it was okay. Takao liked walks. And he didn't dislike Midorima.

"So… Shin-chan… Where we goin'?" Takao finally brought up for the first time since they left.

"School." Was Midorima's short straightforward reply.

"But it's summer. There _is_ no school."

"I just need to get something done."

Takao sighed. Although, as much as he wanted more information out of him, he decided to let it slide. He didn't want to utterly piss Midorima off if he kept prying on (because Midorima can really go off when he felt like it). And besides, he's bound to know anyway. Takao just wished it didn't involve searching for a lucky item or something. Because frankly, if he was going to go on another 'Lucky Item' hunt, he would end up losing part of his sanity. (Midorima was so particular with these things, it was almost scary)

Soon enough, the two had arrived at school. Takao headed for the main entrance of the building but was surprised when Midorima turned and made his way to the back. Instinctively, Takao followed him. They were now in front of the gym, and Takao was in partial disbelief.

"The gym? Shin-chan, don't tell you're going to be training?" But Midorima merely ignored him.

"Come, Takao."

Takao then felt a grip around the sleeve of his wrist, and he found himself being pulled inside.

The gym was completely dark. The only light source illuminating in it was the one coming from the door. Takao had noticed that Midorima led him all the way across court and they stopped beneath the basketball hoop. (Takao knew Shuutoku's court like the back of his hand)

For a minute, he was confused. What did Midorima want to do all the way out here?

"Shin-chan, what's up?"

There was no reply as Midorima lifted his hand, taped fingers gently placed on the side of Takao's neck, right below the jaw line. Although the latter couldn't see, he could feel it. So much that his whole body became conscious of it. That, for some weird reason, Midorima's presence suddenly seemed to be so overwhelming, smothering.

Not the Midorima_—_Shuutoku's ace, or the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter overwhelming, smothering feeling like it was on court. But something much bigger, much more complex than that.

And it made Takao grow nervous. And his heart skipped a beat when Midorima leaned down and closed the distance between their faces.

Takao didn't move. He was too busy trying to process everything. But he couldn't, because all he had been aware of was Midorima. His closeness. His warmth. His lips. His _everything._

The kiss was chaste, a peck, and did not last for more than a second. But the aftermath left Takao's lips burning, as if he had been kissed by flames. As if Midorima hadn't pulled away. He could still feel Midorima's soft lips lingering on his', and it made Takao flush thinking about it. He was glad it had been dark, or he wouldn't live the day Midorima witnessed him so flustered like that.

"W-what…?" Takao was stuttering, confused. What did Midorima mean by this? Was this real? Because if it wasn't then Takao would probably be shattered into a million pieces for believing it was. Or at least, he would feel like such a complete heartbroken fool.

"I honestly don't get this, and this might be far from happening and I must be getting ahead of myself, but Shin-chan, do you—?" Takao trailed off in an awkward laughter, when he was promptly cut off by the familiar pair of lips colliding with his own.

This time the kiss had been slightly more passionate. Now, Takao wasn't only _aware_ of Midorima's everything, he could _feel_ it. The kiss was as if something shared by two people in love_—_because, they probably were, right?

At least, Takao hoped so because _he_ was.

When Midorima finally pulled back, Takao was once again left to question what had just happened. But two arms around him affirmed him.

"I do…" Midorima announced. Takao's eyes brightened as the dark gym had slowly started to become filled by spots of little light scattered in random directions. "As much as the amount of stars in the sky."

By then, the whole gym was already swarming with fireflies that it made the ceiling look like a clear night sky dotted with shining stars. And Takao couldn't help but smile and think to himself,

"_That's a lot. "_

* * *

**Oh god, this cheesiness. Definitely not my style, but I couldn't resist.**

**My interpretation of the song was something like, **_**"Kiss me beneath the basketball ring. Lead me out on the wooden court. Lift your taped hand…"**_** and that's basically how this story came to be. Lately, seems that every love song I hear reminds me of these two. ****Σ(|||▽||| )**


End file.
